Romeo and Juliet
by Bernini
Summary: The gang puts on a production of Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet


_Summary: The gang puts on a production of Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet_

_A/N: Just so you know the lines of the play written by Shakespeare are in italics. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or 'Romeo and Juliet'_

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked as she walked in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"We don't know yet," Phineas replied. "Do the Fireside Girls need anymore badges?"

"As a matter of fact we do need our Shakespeare Badge but we've been putting it off because we need boys in the cast before we can put on a show."

We would love to help! Why don't you gather all the Fireside Girls and Buford, Baljeet, and Irving while Ferb and I work on the stage. After that we can have auditions. I think Ferb would prefer to be the director," Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up. "So we might still be short a couple of boys but we'll figure that out later." Turning to Ferb Phineas said, "We're going to need some wood, screws, nails, paint, glue, curtains, ropes and our toolboxes." Knowing that Phineas and Ferb had the building under control Isabella turned to her assigned duties.

Pretty soon the gang was assembled and the stage was built. "Before we have auditions we need to choose which Shakespeare play we want to perform. Any ideas?" Phineas said looking around at his friends.

"I think we should do a love story," Ginger said.

"Yeah, like Macbeth!" Buford said.

"Macbeth is not a love story," piped up Baljeet.

"It is to me," responded Buford, "I love plays with lots of blood."

"I think we should do _A Midsummer's Night Dream_," Gretchen suggested.

"How about we compromise and do _Romeo and Juliet_," suggested Isabella. "That way we can have death and love in the same show."

"Sounds good to me," said Phineas, "Let's vote. All those in favor say 'Aye'"

"Aye," the group responded.

"Good, it's unanimous. Now time for auditions."

Ferb paired up the boys and girls to see how well they performed the famous balcony scene together.

First up was Irving and Katie. Both of them fumbled their lines a bit, Irving out of excitement and Katie out of nerves.

Next to audition were Baljeet and Ginger. Their performance would've been great if it wasn't so awkward.

Buford and Gretchen were the third to audition. Buford was terrible. All he wanted to do was sword fight. Gretchen on the other hand was fairly good, especially considering her partner's lack of concentration.

The last couple to audition was Phineas and Isabella. Ferb had purposefully saved theirs for last hoping it would be the best performance yet, and he wasn't disappointed. The scene began when Isabella walked out onto the balcony.

"_But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"_ Phineas said, almost immediately getting into character. He continued, _"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_

_ "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"_ Isabella said right on cue. _"Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_ Throwing her script aside Isabella continued, _" 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. Romeo, doff thy name, and, for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."_

Abandoning his script as well Phineas climbed up onto the balcony saying, _"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized."_

_"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering yet I know the sound," _Isabella replied looking at Phineas, _ "Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"_

Phineas looked down at his feet, _"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."_

_ "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."_

_ "With love' light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."_

_ "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" _Isabella asked, looking out over the audience.

_"By love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise."_ As Phineas talked he wrapped his arms around Isabella, making her blush.

_"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight."_ Quickly turning to look at Phineas she said, _"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay," and I will take thy word. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully."_

_"Lady,"_ Phineas began, his arms still wrapped around her. _"By yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" _

Isabella turned and broke out of his grasp. _"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

_ "What shall I swear by?"_ Phineas said stepping toward her.

_"Do not swear at all,"_ Isabella said turning back to face Phineas. _"Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."_

Phineas once again wrapped his arms around her. _"If my heart's dear love-"_

Isabella interrupted him, _"Well, do not swear. Sweet, good night. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night." _Lingering for just a second Isabella kissed Phineas lightly on the cheek before walking off the stage leaving Phineas momentarily speechless and causing the Fireside Girls to giggle uncontrollably.

Ferb on the other hand was uncharacteristically no speechless. "Wow," he said. "That was brilliant."

A couple minutes later he posted the cast list. It read:

Romeo…...Phineas Flynn

Juliet…Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Nurse…..Gretchen Williams

Paris/Benvolio…..Irving Johnson

Tybalt/Capulet…...Buford van Stomm

Mercutio/Montague…..Baljeet Gupta

Lady Capulet…...Katie Jackson

Lady Montague….Ginger Mallard

Friar Lawrence….Adyson Sweetwater

Montague Kinsman…Holly Adams

Capulet Kinsman…..Ashley Potter

Other Parts…..Milly Jane

The girls started giggling and talking about their parts amongst themselves. "Oh my goodness!" Ginger squeaked, "I'm married to Baljeet!"

"And I get to kiss Phineas!" Isabella squealed. All of the other Fireside Girls squealed along with their leader.

Soon rehearsals were underway. Most of the rehearsal was dedicated to the scenes that were, in Isabella's opinion, the least important. They rehearsed the fight between Mercurtio and Tybalt and the fight between Tybalt and Romeo. Then they had to rehearse Romeo's fight with Paris. After that they went through all the scenes with Juliet and her nurse. The last scenes on the list to be rehearsed were the romantic ones between Romeo and Juliet.

About a half hour before the show was to begin Ferb called everyone together. "You've done a great job today," he said, beginning an uncharacteristically long speech. "Unfortunately we've run out of time to rehearse the entire show. Luckily I have the greatest cast a director could hope for. I know all of you will be superb." Ferb looked to his brother to see if there was anything he would like to add.

Phineas stood up and spoke. "Ferb's right. This is going to be the best production of Romeo and Juliet ever! Let's all go get into costume. The boy's dressing room is stage right; the girl's is stage left. Break a leg!"

The group broke in two, heading to their respective dressing rooms and talking animatedly about the show. Isabella, however, was worried and her fellow Fireside Girls could tell.

"What's up, Isabella?" Adyson inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing," Isabella replied.

"It most defiantly is not nothing," Holly said, joining the conversation.

Isabella paused for a moment. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"You'll do amazingly," Gretchen assured her. "You're the best actor in our Fireside Girls troop."

"It's not performing that I'm worried about. It's… it's kissing Phineas." Isabella confessed quietly.

The Fireside Girls gasped in unison. "But you've been dreaming about this day forever," Adyson whispered.

"I know," Isabella said, "but now that I know the day has come I'm worried it won't be as wonderful as I imagined."

Meanwhile in the boys dressing room Phineas was having a hard time concentrating on getting ready. His mind kept replaying the moment when Isabella had kissed his cheek. It wasn't like a normal kiss he got from someone like his mom or grandma. There was something different about it, something wonderful and magical. But Phineas could not figure out what it was.

Noticing the confused look on his brother's face Ferb spoke up. "I think you're in love with her."

"Of course I'm not." Phineas said quickly defending himself. But the more he thought about what had happened and how he felt Phineas started to think that maybe Ferb was right. But before he could completely sort out his feelings and make a plan the show had begun. In no time at all they were in Act I Scene 5, the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet, and kiss, at a party thrown by Juliet's father.

Phineas entered the stage. Immediately his eyes fell on Isabella and he began the scene. _"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"_ Phineas said, speaking to himself. _" It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear- beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows."_

He started walking toward her, continuing his lines. _"The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand and, touching hers, make bless__è__d my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_ When he reached Isabella her took her hand, _"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

_ "Good pilgrim,"_ Isabella said, _"you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."_

_ "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

_ "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

_ "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do." _Phineas said as he took a step closer to Isabella. _"They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_ "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."_ Phineas leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Isabella lightly on the lips. Immediately both of them could hear fireworks going off inside their heads. Isabella loved every second. Phineas wasn't sure what to think. He began to think that maybe Ferb was right, that he really was in love with Isabella. But before he could think it through he pulled away. _"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."_

_ "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_ Isabella said feeling slightly lightheaded and very glad that she could remember her lines.

_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_ Phineas brushed the hair out of Isabella's face and kissed her again. Once more fireworks were erupting. Instead of pulling away again Phineas deepened the kiss, not caring that there were hundreds of people watching. He hoped that being close to Isabella would help him sort out his thoughts, but the only thing he could focus on was Isabella and how soft her lips were. Isabella was ecstatic, kissing Phineas was better than she could have possibly imagined. Finally the two broke apart.

_"You kiss by th' book," _Isabella said, leaning her forehead against Phineas'.

_"Madam,"_ Gretchen said, entering the stage as Juliet's nurse. _"Your mother craves a word with you."_ Isabella reluctantly pulled away from Phineas and walked off the stage. Soon after the scene ended and Phineas followed.

The rest of the play went by quickly with little incident. Finally they reached the final scene where Juliet lay asleep in the Capulet's tomb, believed by all except Friar Lawrence to be dead. When Phineas entered the stage and saw Isabella lying on the ground his heart sank, even though he knew that she was only acting.

_"A grave? O, no. A lantern, slaughtered youth, for here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light."_ Phineas walked over to Isabella's unmoving body. _"O my love, my wife, death, that hath sucked the honey of they breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered."_

He knelt down next to her and lovingly brushed his hand across her cheek. _"Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in the cheek, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keep thee here in dark to be his paramour?"_

He pulled Isabella onto his lap. _"For fear of that I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again. O, here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh! Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." _

Once again Phineas leaned in and kissed Isabella. Phineas reluctantly pulled away and took out a small vial. _"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love" _He drank the bottle in one gulp. _"O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_ Phineas gave Isabella one last light kiss and dramatically died.

Almost immediately after Phineas closed his eyes Isabella sat up. Looking around her she saw Phineas sprawled on the stage next to her. She also knew that Phineas wasn't really dead but the sight still made her cry. _"What's here?" _She asked through her tears._ "A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after!" _She looked lovingly down at him and continued, _"I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative."_ For what Isabella hoped would not be the last time, she leaned in and kissed him. When Isabella reluctantly pulled away she exclaimed, _"Thy lips are warm!" _

Suddenly Isabella heard a noise made by the other characters entering the stage. _"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief."_ Reaching down she grabbed the fake dagger at Phineas' side. _"O, happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die."_ Isabella pretended to stab herself and died.

As the rest of the scene progressed around them Phineas' thoughts returned once again to what Ferb had said in the dressing room. Could he really be in love with Isabella? They had known each other for years and Phineas had never thought of her as someone other than a friend. But the more he thought about it, the more sense his brother made. Making up his mind he moved oh-so-slightly closer to Isabella so he could hold her hand. Phineas didn't care that his character was supposed to be dead and shouldn't be able to move. He only cared that he wanted to be nearer to Isabella.

The show ended to thunderous applause and the two stood up. Isabella went to pull her hand away but Phineas wouldn't let her. Instead he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Isabella, I love you." Once more Phineas crushed his lips against hers. Isabella responded quickly, entwining her fingers in his bright orange hair. Again, they both heard fireworks exploding, so Isabella was surprised when Phineas pulled away. Isabella was worried that she had done something wrong until Phineas yelled, "Ferb! Enough with the fireworks!" Turning back to Isabella he said, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
